


Invasion and Transformation

by sasskoto



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasskoto/pseuds/sasskoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to watch this, Jack Frost. You’re going see your nightmares come to life. And I’m going to see you suffer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion and Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this posted over at FF.net and wanted to put it here. I had some people ask me to continue this but I think I'm going to keep it as a one-shot. Not beta-read and not updated since I first wrote it so probably loads of grammatical errors, sorry~ Also this is my first post to AO3 so yay~

The lovers laid soundly in their bed, the taller boy behind the smaller. A pale hand was nestled comfortably in the brown hair, with the other wrapped around the boys waist.

Jack was propped up by his elbow, awake as Hiccup slept deeply, listening to the boys quiet breathing. Being immortal, Jack didn’t exactly require sleep, but he did so anyway. Mostly to watch over his lover and to enjoy these moments he had in the middle of the night. The dark haired, freckled boy was so beautiful in the night. His brown hair turned auburn in the moonlight, the shadows painted on his face so perfect.

Jack took a shaky deep breath, overwhelmed with emotions upon seeing his lover in this light. He felt his throat close up, a crooked smile coming into view.

Jack never said it out loud, but he loved Hiccup more than anything else. Even after becoming a Guardian, Jack still felt an emptiness. He had people who loved him, but he wanted - no - needed someone who would love him deeply and completely. And that’s what Hiccup did. Hiccup loved the snarky comments, the wild behaviors, the stubbornness, all of it. And Jack saw that on a daily basis.

Jack loved every bit of the brunette. He loved the dry humor that Hiccup never held back, he loved his wit and courage, he loved the fact that he never let Jack push him around. If Jack was sassing him, Hiccup with sass him right back with ten times more wit.

Jack Frost was madly and deeply in love with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. And by Jack’s will, nothing would ever bring them apart.

A distant rumble brought Jack’s attention away from the sleeping figure and too the window that overlooked most of Berk. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn’t recall seeing a storm coming in that evening. Another rumble, this one a bit louder.

Jack’s curiosity and protectiveness got the better of him, slipping out of the bed as quickly as possible. But the movements were enough to stir Hiccup from his slumber, making him turn over to looked up at Jack with half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

“Mmm where you goin’?” He mumbled, a giving the sprite a small, crooked smile. Jack couldn’t resist the sweet boy, and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on his pink, pouty lips.

“Just going for a walk. I’ll be back before morning. Go to sleep.” Jack whispered, running a hand through Hiccup’s hair.

The viking, had he not been half asleep, would have questioned Jack a bit more, but instead surrendered to sleep, his eyes closing once again. Jack gave the sleeping boy one last kiss on his forehead, taking a moment to etch this image into his mind.

Just seconds later, Jack was out the window and off into the cold night, following the source of the rumbling. The wind howled in his ear, his eyes squinted as a dark smoke rose from the trees and into the night sky. Jack stopped momentarily, eager to find what the source of all this was.

The winter sprite continued, flying over the dark treetops, the moonlight guiding him. As he neared the dark smoke, he found it wasn’t smoke after all. It looked thicker than that, texturized and hard. Jack landed a few yards away, the source visible through the trees. He walked slowly, his senses on high. He couldn’t begin to imagine what was causing this, but his instincts told him it was nothing good. Not at all.

When he reached the source, which was located in a small clearing, it took the white-haired boy a moment to figure out what the black matter what, but when he did, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

It was a tornado of black sand, rising up from a wide, deep hole in the ground. It hummed and rumbled, making the earth tremble ever so slightly. Jack had to lean on his staff from the shock. He knew what this was. He knew who it belonged to. Only one being - demon was a better name - could possess this power.

“Ah, Jack Frost. You saw my little message. How wonderful!” chirped a mocking-pleased voice.

The voice echoed through the trees and in Jack’s mind. He spun around to find the owner of the voice, his staff at the ready. He could literally feel his heart pounding in his chest, his arms flexing with anticipation.

“How did you find me?” Jack hissed, his eyes daring left and right, looking for him.

“It wasn’t easy. I’ll give you that.” Came the voice again. Jack spun around and saw it. The horrible, devilish dark gray face with bright, glowing eyes. Pitch Black smiled at Jack, his eyes narrowed as he looked the boy up and down.

“I see you’ve been doing well, all tuck away with a home… And from what I’ve heard, a lover.” Pitch gave a wide grin, taking a step closer to the winter spirit.

Jack didn’t plan on attacking right away, but the fact that Pitch knew about Hiccup was enough to send the boy into a frenzy. Again and again, he shot blasts of frost to the Nightmare King, who only gave the perfect counter-attack to each one. The older figure didn’t so much as falter from the attacks, only grinning as Jack attempted to harm him.

“There’s nothing you can do, Jack!” Shouted Pitch, who somehow got incredibly close to Jack through the fighting. The younger clenched his teeth as he said up at Pitch, his eyes narrowed with anger.

“Get out. Right now before I do something that I won’t be proud of.” Threatened Jack, lifting on his toes to reach the man’s face even more. Pitch only laughed in return, shaking his head.

“Oh, but you see… I can’t go just yet. I’ve got plans. And someone is here with me.” Cooed Pitch, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. Jack glanced left and right, looking for any sign of another presence with them. But there was nothing. It was only Jack and Pitch there in the clearing. Not another figure was seen with them… And that is where the true, unaltered, unfathomable horror set in.

Jack gave a quiet gasp, his eyes going wide. If he had warmth, he knew his blood would turn cold form the realization. His jaw dropped, finding himself speechless and paralyzed with fear. He felt his heart be yanked straight out of his body, and smashed right before his eyes. The boy gripped his staff so tightly, it creaked under his hands.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jack whispered, feeling his body being to go into light tremors. Pitch only changed his gaze from the bright blue eyes, to the distance behind Jack.

Not missing a beat, Jack lifted up and off back to Hiccup, trying with all he could to not let fear take him over. He felt his breathing grow faster with every passing moment, seeing the home grow closer in the distance. His heart pounded loud in his ears, forcing himself to move faster and faster.

After what seemed like too long, he reached the home, and threw himself through the window into Hiccup’s room, landing with a thud. The first thing he saw was the empty bed. He looked and turned around frantically, his breathing louder now as he began to surrender to panic. He almost missed the glowing eyes in the furthest and darkest corner of the room. Almost.

Jack turned his staff to the figure in the darkness, his bright blue eyes now going dark. A growl rumbled up in his chest, crouching like an animal ready to attack it’s pray. His teeth clenched and his body tightened up, never once taking his eyes away from the corner.

“Pitch. Leave. Now.” His voice was no longer that of a youthful, carefree boy. It was deeper, full of rage and without the slightest hint of fear. Not a trace of laughter or sass could be felt from his voice.

“Oh, Pitch isn’t here. Not yet.” Hissed the figure. The sound of the voice was far too familiar. It struck a cord in Jack, making him take another step forward. He kept his brave face, but inside, he slowly began to crack. That voice… It was far far too much like his own…

The figure stepped into the shining moonlight, and that is where Jack’s world came tumbling down hard and fast.

There stood himself. Tall, proud, and full of nothing but pure evil. An exact replica of him, but this Jack was different. Instead of the blue eyes, he held yellow, full of darkness and twisted thoughts. This Jack wore a brown sweatshirt instead of his signature blue, a deep V exposing his pale chest. He gave a crooked smile, eyes staring hard into the real Jack.

And in his hands was Hiccup. Dark Jack held the boy tightly, one hand holding brunettes arms behind the his back, the other on his throat, forcing the victim to face his lover.

Hiccup didn’t want Jack to see his fear, or how vulnerable he was right then. The viking put up a fight as best as he could when he was attacked. But Dark Jack was stronger than he expected, and overpowered him with ease. This Jack knocked him off the bed and onto the floor, only to drag him into the darkness to wait for the Guardian.

Hiccup stared at Jack with wide, pleading eyes, the bright green going dim with terror. He was begging for release, begging to be saved. Because that’s what Jack did. That’s what he always did.

“Jack…” His called with a small, raspy voice. The other was paralyzed, finding his greatest nightmare come to life. How this Dark Jack was real, he didn’t know. All he saw was his boy in the hands of evil, his life balancing on a thread.

He snapped back to reality, and with a scream, Jack leaned forward and shot a blast of frost to the darker version of himself, but a wall of black sand stopped it, making the frost crack and fade away. The evil hadn’t budged. He continued to stand there, Hiccup in his arms, smiling.

A disapproving clicking tongue filled the room now. Jack couldn’t believe it could get any worse until this moment.

A hand gripped his white hair and yanked him back, with another wrapped around his stomach, fitting into the crooks of his arms. This action caused his staff to slip from his fingers, the clicking of wood falling on wood made his mind go dizzy. Jack squirmed, kicked and screamed, trying to wriggled out of the painful grip, but Pitch was so much stronger than Jack remembered last. He tried to freeze the figures body, but before he couldn’t even process the thought, he could feel his powers being sucked out of him, making him groan and his knees collapse, supported by the dark arm around him.

“You proud of my work, Jack? It’s almost exactly like you. But, well, better.” The voice hummed in Jack’s ear, lifeless lips brushing the cold skin. Pitch kicked the staff to the other side of the room, causing it to knock against the far wall, well beyond Jack’s reach.

“And don’t worry. You’ll get your powers back soon enough. This is temporary.” Pitch continued, sounding far too pleased with himself. Jack couldn’t even begin to imagine how Pitch learned to take powers away. This was a much darker magic than before, one Jack could never understand.

Jack mentally scolded himself for screwing up as much as he has in the short about of time. He had walked right into Pitch’s trap, leaving Hiccup behind, vulnerable and ready to be taken. Jack momentarily squeezed his eyes shut, forcing a silence to ring in his ears.

He’d make himself wake up. It would all be a bad dream, his deepest fears teasing him. Hiccup would be beside him, comforting the spirit, promising that nothing would ever go wrong. Promising to love him forever. Tell him that it was all okay.

No such luck was on Jack’s side that evening.

Jack heard a whimper, and snapped his eyes open once more to see Hiccup being forced to the floor by his darker self. The Dark Jack straddled the helpless boy, leaning down to ghost freezing breaths on his chest. The hand around Hiccup’s neck grew tighter, forcing the boy’s whimpers to become raspy breaths, the mortal sucking for air the best he could. The black nightmare sand bonded Hiccup’s wrists together behind his back, making the boy shift and squirm uncomfortable as the Jack above him flicked his tongue out to tastes the boy’s skin.

“He’s perfect…” Moaned the demon above, leaning forward to touch noses with the petrified Hiccup. The grip on his neck loosened, allowing the victim to turn to face his saviour, his chest heaving.

“Jack… Please… I’m scared.” Hiccup’s voice was small and desperate, stretching out to touch his lover, stretching out for safety.

_I’m scared… I’m scared… I’m scared_. Those two words echoed in Jack’s mind. He was able to save the last two who said that. He should be able to save this one. It tapped into his core, causing his pale cheeks to tint pink with rage.

Jack let out a bellowing scream, and tossing himself in Pitch’s grip violently. He tossed his head left and right, up and down, trying the very best he could to escape and save his scared boy. The taller only held him tighter, not once letting his hold on the boy falter.

“You’re going to watch this, Jack Frost. You’re going see your nightmares come to life. And I’m going to see you suffer.” He hissed, the lips now almost resting on the sprites ear, yanking on the boy’s hair. This stilled Jack, though his still continued to fidget and squirm. Now, he wished they hadn’t been home alone. He wished Toothless wasn’t put outside with the other dragons, nor wished that Stoic was out on an overnight hunt. He shot daggers at his evil doppelgänger, his lips turned up into a snarl.

Unknown to Jack but seen by Hiccup, Pitch gave the evil being a nod, his lips tuning into a wide, devilish smile. Hiccup gave a hard exhale, beginning to move under the Dark Jack. He turned his head to look up at the demon, his heart clenching at the sight of the sickly yellow eyes. The nightmare sand appeared at his ankles and bonded them together, far too tight.

Hiccup began to thrash around, chanting no’s and stop’s one after the other. His shoulders grew sore and weak, but that didn’t stop the boy from putting up a fight. “Please, stop! Just - gods, no, please - Please let me go!” begged Hiccup, feeling his eyes burn with tears he refused to let show. The chilled hand was back on his neck, shutting him up immediately. A strained gasp from air was al Hiccup could give now. Dark Jack leaned down, his breath so cold it was visible in the air. It ghosted over Hiccups face, causing him to shut his eyes tightly, trying to push the horrific sight of the being above it out of his head.

With a wave of his hand, the evil spirit forced the windows to shut hard, the wooden beams falling to lock them. He gave a throaty moan and leaned down to drag his tongue up Hiccup’s neck, with resulted in a shiver from the boy.

“Mmm… poor little boy. So weak and helpless.” Whispered the Jack who now ran a hand through Hiccup’s hair, giving it a small tug to open the boy’s eyes. The dark green squinted up at Jack, his chest heaving.

“But don’t worry about that. Not right now.” What Dark Jack did next made the world go silent for both Hiccup and the Jack in Pitch’s grasp. The figured leaned down fast, planting a forceful and lust-filled kiss on Hiccup. The silence in the boy’s ears rang loudly, seeming to vibrate inside them. The world stopped, time itself stopped. Blue-eyed Jack gave a deep growl, feeling it rumble in his chest but never hearing it. It slowly turned into a short scream, a begging, pleading, animalistic scream for mercy and revenge. His entire body was pulsing with pure rage. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, the initial shock rendering him motionless. He pulled his lips into a tight frown, trying to push the kiss away. But for some unknown reason to Hiccup, a shot of bravery rattled within, taking over every part of his brain and body. His opened and snapped his teeth down hard of the cold bottom lip, causing a wail from the boy above. Hiccup faintly tasted blood on his lips and teeth, his eyes going wide in what he just did. The Jack above pulled back and shot a hand to his lips, wiping the blood away. The pain subsided quickly, and his eyes were back on his pray. And this time, they were filled with just more than lust.

“Still feeling courageous, I see.” He gave a chuckle, caressing the boys face with the back of his hand. “So brave, so full of heart. But… when I’m done with you… Oooh, you’ll be so much better.”

Before Hiccup could understand what that Jack truly meant with those words, the spirit gripped onto the green tunic with both hands and roughly pushed it up to pool on Hiccup’s chest, engulfing the boy in the chilling night air. The demon pulled back and stared down at his pray, a smug look dripping off his face.

Said demon then dove down and trailed rough kisses, licks and bites over his pale chest, moving slow at first, then turning his pace into a hasty, selfish one. Hiccup whimpered from these actions. Not out of pleasure, but out of fear. This was his nightmare. This, the scene playing out before him, was his ultimate greatest fear; a Jack that never loved him. A Jack that did not laugh or smile or bring happiness and light to the world.

A tongue ran across the hem of Hiccup’s pants, causing him to break out of his thoughts and cover him in gooseflesh. He lifted his head to see the yellow orbs looking up at him, wide and almost glowing. A grin spread across Jack’s face, the cold fingers now making their way down, down, down. Sharp nails dragged across the material of his pants, surly leaving marks on the skin underneath. When they returned upward, he pressed his thumb into the younger’s thigh, a blue-tinted tongue licking his lips. Jack let out a small moan, growing hungrier by the second… And in other places as well.

“Get on with it. You can woo him another time.” Hissed Pitch. The dark Jack whipped his head to face the speaker, moving with a certain predatoriness. He cocked his head to the side, letting his eyes wander on his better version. The Jack in Pitch’s hold gave a sneer and stared right back, blue burning into yellow. The two had a staring competition of sorts. Both Jacks were still, their entire beings tight and pulsing.

The darker gave a toothy smile and faced the boy in his grip once again, the yellow glowing brighter now.

With a few flustered movements and possessive growling, the dominant had the small boy made bare. The tunic pushed up, his pants pushed down. He laid there, defeated and panicked. He cried openly now, soft sobs filling the deathly quiet room. It didn’t feel quiet to any of them, though.

The tension hummed in their ears, hot and thick. It was the sound of a deep drum, a single beat echoing constantly and endlessly. It was a high-pitched stinging, loud and merciless. It was different for each of them.

The dark Jack cooed and leaned down, laying soft kissed on the boys face. “Don’t be scared. It’s only going to hurt a little bit.” With his face now buried in the crook of Hiccup’s neck, he gave a chuckle as he spoke. He knew he was lying, Hiccup knew, they all knew. It was going to hurt, and it was going to stay hurting for a long time.

Without warning, Hiccup was turned over onto his stomach, the wooden floor scratching his already over-sensitized skin. His chest heaved against the wood, his heart pounding wildly. He felt his body go do hot, it was cold. Or so freezing it felt hot. Whatever it was, he felt like his body was on fire and froze at the same time. It was awful, sickening. Hiccup felt himself give into panic, seeing there was no way out. He didn’t want to just submit. He wanted to get out of this alive, to escape with Jack. But the chances of that were dwindling down as the seconds ticked by.

Hiccup finally came to terms with how exposed he was, making his stomach twist in harsh knots. This was worse than anything else. Make him lose another limb, make him leave his village. But not this. Anything but this, and in front of Jack. He couldn’t help but believe this was all his fault.

Dark took no precautions or preparation. With nails equivalent to claws, he gripped Hiccup’s sides, nearly breaking the skin. Dark lifted the boys hips, so that he was only on his knees and shoulders.

It was all too rushed, all too fast for anyone to comprehend what was happening now.

With one hard, fast movement, Dark was inside Hiccup, resulting in a shrill, blood-curling scream. Jack followed that scream, his filled with rage and pure heartbreak. He left himself go, freezing cold tears covering his cheeks. In that moment, he was broken. He was too late to save the sobbing boy who was begging for mercy. He could only feel himself fall apart, the ice cracking.

Hiccup felt nothing but pain in every fiber of his being. From his toes to the ends of his hair, there was fire. He screamed, cried, begged for mercy. Hiccup wanted out, and now. He was no virgin, but it never hurt like this. All his times with Jack were slow, gentle, and the spirit always took care of him. But not this version. This one treated Hiccup like he was nothing. This thought only made him cry even harder, his breath catching in his throat.

The demonized Jack only smiled. He moaned at the tightness of the boy beneath him, and at the pain he was causing. The sounds from Hiccup that were heartbreaking and terrifying to any normal being was equivalent to pleasure-filled moans in Dark’s mind. He ran a cold hand up Hiccup’s back, the body shaking from both searing hot pain and the bitterly cold touch. Dark pulled out slowly, traces of blood on his cock.  _‘Perfect’,_ he thought. it was all going to plan.

Just as hard as before, Dark slammed into Hiccup, resulting in another scream. He turned his head and looked over at Pitch, his eyes being the only thing that seemed to question his actions. Pitch only grinned widely in return, his own yellow eyes glowing. Dark turned back to face the boy, and continued.

Back and forth, in and out, Dark Jack took Hiccup. fingernails scratched down the smooth back, leaving red marks and even breaking small bits of skin. Deep red blood contrasted hard against the skin, as if it was meant to look as sickeningly beautiful as it did to Dark.

Jack was shattered. He screamed and sobbed, his entire form shaking with rage. He could do nothing at all, but witness the horror before him. Everything became blurry for him, a thick buzz taking over his ears as Jack went tumbling forward into despair. He was too late.

The deed was nearly finished, much to Dark’s disappointment. Dark wanted so badly to continue, to hear the boy cry and scream and to watch the bruises already begin to form and make him feel as dark as sin. But as Hiccup’s sob slowly because gasps, and not those of pleasure, but of constricted air, Dark Jack smiled widely, letting out a low chuckle.

He leaned forward, his thrusts slowing down only slightly. A tongue grazed Hiccup’s ear before Dark Jack spoke.

“Enjoy these last few moments. Because before you know it… The darkness will consume you… Make your heart and soul and every fiber in you black. Take one last look at the boy you love… And know that you’ll never love him again.” Hissed Dark, not looking as Hiccup, but at Jack as he spoke. Without a moments hesitation, the seconds those words left his pale lips, Dark sped up, pounding into the frame without a single ounce of mercy.

Dark’s voice was like freezing cold needles, stabbing into both Hiccup and Jack. Hiccup started at Jack as he gasped for air; he could feel his lungs being constricted, his heart being smashed. It was as if Hiccup’s soul was being sucked right out of him by the night, replacing it was nothing but the cold of the night.

There was one moment, though, when Hiccup had hope. Hope that Jack would miraculously find a way to save him, and take Hiccup away from all of this. Jack would heal Hiccup, hold him, tell him it was all over. Jack would make Hiccup whole again, wash away every little thing that was done to the poor boy. Hiccup had hope that Jack would save the day, just like he always does.

That day was not today.

The darkness crept up slowly, and then consumed Hiccup before he could fight it any longer. He saw nothing but the dark. Felt nothing but emptiness. He was gone, and laid there cold and motionless as the evil creature took him.

Dark, with one last moan, pulled out of the battered, bruised, and unconscious boy. After pulling up his own pants and Hiccup’s, he coed at the boy, tracing a cold finger along Hiccup’s jawline.

“It’s a shame, isn’t it, Jack? He’s so pretty and he was all yours. Well,” Dark now turned his glowing yellow eyes to Jack, who’s own were blood-shot and tired, “Well. I guess all good things come to an end. Pretty great that none of us are anything good.”

Jack wanted to scream, to rip the dark doppleganger and Pitch apart, to make them suffer and make them die for what they did. But what strength did Jack have left? He was empty, his heart shattered. There was nothing left for Jack to give.

Pitch roughly threw Jack to the ground, quickly seeing that the winter spirit was far too weak to even give a verbal comeback.

Jack laid there defeated and, for the first time in his life as a spirit, cold. He felt the biting chill of the night and the throbbing stab of heartbreak. Not a single thought ran though his head as he laid there in silence. Only pain.

The short-lived silence is the room was broken by the sound of a reviving pain-filled moan, and it was not from Jack.

Eyes blood-shot and puffy from crying, the winter spirit found the strength to look at the motionless viking, heart pounding hard once again, but not for long.

The boy shifted, taking in a slow, deep breath. It was raspy and hollow, not at all like he was okay. arms that were out stretched before the boy now dragged to his side, fingertips digging into the wooden floor. He moved like a animal reviving itself from a brutal attack, trying it’s best to move on with pride.

Hiccup slowly pushed himself up so that he was on his hands and knees, back arched dramatically. He continued to take deep breaths, head hung low as he was brought back to life, though one could hard say he was “alive”. Bringing his head up to stare the the three figures before him, it was evident that Hiccup was no longer Hiccup.

Eyes glowed bright yellow, and his skin grew a few shades darker. There was a demonic aura around him, stripping away the viking and replacing it was fear. The transformed boy shifted his eyes from one figure to the next, landing on Jack lastly.

Jack leaned forward slightly, searching deep to find the boy he loved. He knew behind the dead expression and the sickly eyes, his little Hiccup would be there. Jack offered a sad, broken smile. He pushed through his heartbreak, his torment, his pain that he’d never be able to fully describe in all of his immortal years. Jack said nothing, only looked on at the new Hiccup. His hope was wakened, but not broken. Yes, at least.

It wasn’t until this new and dark Hiccup rose to his feet and walked past Jack without hesitation, going to the boys evil clone. Pitch was all too pleased at this, his mission going far better than he ever expected it to be. Jack could only watch as the boy he once called his own, the boy he promised forever to, stand by the two beings - no,  _creatures_ \- who stole Hiccup away. Jack’s powers were too weak, along with his heart. He grew dizzy and breathless, finding that his vision was slowly fading away from exhaustion and pain.

But before Jack submitted to the darkness, Pitch stepped forward, and leaned down to study the younger’s face. He brought a hand up to hold the boys face in an eerie, gentle way. Pitch only smiled when he saw the boy fading.

“You’ve lost, Jack. You failed to protect the one person who mattered most, and you gave me the last piece I needed.” Pitch cooed, not once taking his eyes off the boy. With that, Pitch stepped back into the shadows of the room, his favorite nightmares following.

Jack couldn’t recall what happened next, but when he became even slightly conscious again after what seemed like ages, the room was empty. Not a trace of Pitch, or the darker version of himself, or his Hiccup.

_No. Not mine. Not anymore._

Jack managed to hoist himself to his feet, feeling his powers coming back. They were weak, but at least they were there. He looked out the window, only to find the once dark sky turn pink and orange from the rising sun.

All those feelings of loss and heartbreak and torment lingered, tugging at his heart and soul endlessly. But along with those came a fire, quickly growing in the pit of his stomach. Jack was a mix of sadness and determination, longing and revenge.

He jumped up onto the window sill, crouched on the balls of his feet. Jack could only look forward, not finding any remains of Pitch. Not a single fearling or drop of nightmare sand was around, but Jack knew he wouldn’t need that to find the Boogyman.

“I’ll find you again. I can’t promise it’ll be soon… But I’ll find you, and I’ll save you. I promise.” Jack whispered into the bitterly cold air, feeling tears well behind blue eyes. He knew his boy was stolen, but not gone forever. Hiccup was still there, the smart-assed determined Viking he always knew. And knowing Hiccup as well as he did, he knew the boy inside the demon was fighting to be free.

Quickly grabbing his staff, Jack flew morning sky, sending down a light snowfall. His heart may have been broken, and his hope may have been damaged, but  _nothing_  would stand between him and Hiccup. Not even the Nightmare King.


End file.
